1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the wireless communication technology field, and more specifically, to a power supply device and a corresponding wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, with the rapid development of the network, various wireless communication systems (for example, WiMax wireless communication system) adapted into the Ethernet to be as data transmission interfaces, are widely used. A conventional wireless communication system includes a power supply device and a wireless communication device (for example, wireless base station) under the 802.3af protocol. The power supply device includes an RJ-45 input port, a power over Ethernet control module, and an RJ-45 output port. The wireless communication device is generally arranged outdoors and connected to the RJ-45 output port via a network cable. The power over Ethernet control module is configured for receiving a data signal from the RJ-45 input port to generate and transmit a data signal with power to the RJ-45 output port. The data signal with power is then transmitted to the wireless communication device through the network cables, such that the wireless communication device can be not limited by the power line and be convenient in use.
However, when erecting and/or repairing the wireless communication device used outdoors, the wireless communication system must be debugged at the erecting position. Thus it will spend long time to finish erecting and/or repairing.
What is needed, is providing a power supply device and a wireless communication system, which can solve the above problems.